Dinosaurs on a Spaceship
by RandomHamster33
Summary: The show makes being in a ship filled with dinos seem a lot easier than it would be. Doctor!Whump. 11th Doctor.


**Being on a spaceship with dinosaurs is much more dangerous than the show depicts it to be. **

**Warning: 11th Doctor Whump**

* * *

The room was shrouded in darkness and dust particles floated hazily about. A large set of bulkhead doors at the end of the hall suddenly had all the attention given to them as red flashing lights went off on either side.

The Doctor cocked his head slightly, holding his hands in that odd little way so he kind of looked like a t-rex with its hands together. "It's coming down," he said in surprise.

"What is it?" Riddell asked, eyebrow raised.

"No idea." The Doctor continued staring. There was a deep rumbling and the doors slid open, revealing two shadowy creatures, the light behind them too bright to see anything. The light slowly faded away and Brian let his mouth drop.

"Not possible," Brian gaped.

"RUN!" the Doctor yelled. He ushered the group past him but stayed in his spot, in awe. He grinned.

Amy stopped and turned around. "DOCTOR!"

"I know. Dinosaurs! On a spaceship!" His legs did an excited little jog until Amy raced back and pulled him away. The group continued running down the halls.

Queen Nefertiti spoke up. "In here!" They ran around the corner, the Doctor coming up last, ankylosaurs right behind him.

The Time Lord skidded around the corner, non-grip shoes slipping on the floor. He threw his arms out for balance. The nearest dinosaur roared and charged the tottering man.

"Doctor! Watch out!" Amy shrieked, already up.

It head butted the Doctor and sent him flying into the wall. He groaned and turned around, coming face to face with a very angry ankylosaur. He stuttered something and then took off around its large head. The dinosaur quickly spun around, clubbed tail whipping behind it. The large club slammed into the retreating Doctor's back and threw him head over feet. He let out a wail as he crashed into a wall, a sickening _crack _being heard as the Time Lord's head slammed into it and he slumped against the concrete.

Amy attempted to run towards her Doctor, but Rory and Riddell grabbed her and held her back. "No! Let me go!" she screamed, fighting against the hands holding her back. The dinosaurs roared a few times and growled, but continued on their way, tails swinging. One came haphazardly close to hitting the Doctor in the head. Dust rained down from the impact of the hits.

As soon as the ankylosaurs were gone, Amy wriggled out of the two men's grip and sprinted over to the Doctor, falling to her knees. She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Doctor! Doctor! Wake up!" Amy yelled, voice hysteric. The injured Time Lord stayed motionless. Rory and the rest of the group were crowded around the Doctor a moment after Amy was.

Rory gently pushed his wife away and turned to the Doctor. "Good thing I'm a nurse." He frowned and reached into his jacket pocket for his med-pack. Amy raised an eyebrow at this. Rory smiled slightly. "Never know when an accident's gonna happen."

He turned to the Doctor again. He gently patted him on the cheeks a few times to get him going. "Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?" There was a small moan in response. "I need you to open your eyes. I need to check for concussion." The Time Lord's eyes fluttered open, closing soon afterwards. Rory frowned and lifted his patient's eyelids. He shined his torch into his face. There was no response.

"So? What's the diagnostic?" Amy asked quickly.

"Concussion," Rory answered. It was fairly easy to believe that the Doctor did indeed have a concussion.

There was a large gash stretching across his forehead, just below his hairline on the right side of his skull. It was bleeding quite badly, blood leaking down his cheek and staining his eyebrow a dark color. There was a series of smaller scrapes and bruises, but they were very small and hardly noticeable. His breathing wasn't very well either; it sounded strained and extremely labored.

Rory furrowed his eyebrows and carefully ran his hands down to the Doctor's ribs. He probed around a bit, feeling the area.

"Why are you doing that?" Brian asked.

"His breathing is labored. He was hit quite hard in the ribs; he might've broken some," Rory answered. "And I think I'm right. I feel unnecessary movement." He poked around bit harder. There was a loud groan from the Time Lord. Rory glanced briefly at Amy. "I need you to help me get his shirt off."

"Oh, Rory, how interesting~" Amy cooed, grinning. This was in turn responded to with a stern frown from her husband. Together, they removed the Doctor's jacket, shirt, and bow tie, plus slipped his suspenders off his shoulders. Soon, his chest was bare and Rory dug into his med-pack. He pulled out a small roll of bandages and set them on the ground next to him. The Time Lord's chest was bruised deep mottled blue and purple. He placed his hands on the Doctor's ribs again and gently prodded them. Yep, he could feel the broken bones. So Rory picked up the bandages and began wrapping them around his chest. There wasn't much to work with, but it would help until they got him to the TARDIS.

There was a stirring from the Doctor. "Hmm. . . Rory? Amy? What-" He let out a long groan, back arched, and ground his teeth together. "I feel awful. ." He slumped back against the hard wall.

"You've got a concussion and several broken ribs. Now you'll need to hold still; I've got to stitch the gash on your face back up," Rory said. He pulled the necessary equipment out from his med-pack.

"Can't you give him any painkillers or something? Aspirin?" Amy asked.

"No. . aspirin. I'm allergic. . ." the Doctor breathed. His voice sounded raspy.

"And all I've got is things with aspirin in them. He'll have to do without for now," Rory said. He prepared the needle and brought it up to the Doctor's face. "Now, bare with me. This'll hurt." The needle went into the Time Lord's skin and he let out a hiss of pain. Amy grabbed his hand on one side and Nefertiti the other.

"It'll be okay, Doctor," the Egyptian Queen consoled. She patted his hand gently.

"What she said," Amy muttered.

As Rory continued with his stitches, the Doctor groaned and whined in pain, chest heaving. This only caused his broken ribs to expand and contract painfully, inflicting more pain upon the injured Time Lord.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," the Doctor hissed through his teeth. His grip on the two female's hands increased, getting grimaces of discomfort from both of them.

"Hey- ow!- why don't the two men not doing anything come let the Doctor break all the bones in their hands?" Amy suggested, pulling Brian in closer and tugging her hand from the Time Lord's, replacing it with Rory's dad's hand. He gasped as the vice-like grip squeezed the life out of his appendage. Nefertiti quickly did the same thing to Riddell on the other side of the Doctor.

"There," Rory finally said after a few more minutes of work, "all done." He bit off the string and tied it all together. It took thirteen stitches, but it looked much better than it had. The bleeding had also gone down considerably, though a bit was still dripping out.

"'Kay, Doctor, can you stand up?" Riddell asked. He tugged the Doctor's hand. There was a grunt of pain in response.

". . . Was that a yes?" Brian questioned.

"No. . ! I can't. . . I can't. ." the Doctor gasped. "My knee. . ."

Rory gaped. "Your knee?" He looked down at the Doctor's legs, which he now noticed, and saw that one was bent slightly and one wasn't. He pointed to his left leg. "This one?" The Doctor nodded, grimacing. Rory rolled up his pant leg and wrinkled his nose. "Yep, I see. You've dislocated your knee. Bloody hell." He gingerly put his fingers on the already swollen area. There was a gasp from the Doctor and a groan of pain.

"Is it serious?" Amy asked, peeking over Rory's shoulder.

"Yes. These types of injuries are very painful, but are dealt with fairly easily." Rory furrowed his eyebrows. "But we have none of the equipment to set it with."

"You do realize the TARDIS is right over there, right?" Riddell asked, pointing over at the blue spacecraft.

Amy and Rory exchanged glances. "Oh yeah," they said at the same time.

"Okay," Rory said, jumping into action once again, "we need to get the Doctor to the TARDIS at once. Riddell, you help me." The nurse shuffled over and braced one arm under the Time Lord's shoulder while Riddell took the other. They got the Doctor to his feet.

"Uhh. . . Oooowwww," came the long, drawn out moan from in between the two men. Using them as support, careful not to put any pressure on his dislocated knee, they slowly hobbled towards the blue box.

Once inside, they started moving him quickly and efficiently to the medical bay. Well, that was the plan, anyways. Alas, before they were even halfway across the console room, the Doctor went slack in their arms and they almost fell, nearly bringing the Doctor with them. He was now a deadweight, and he looked a lot lighter than he actually was. But they soon transported him to the medical bay. He was laid down on a white cot.

"Alright, we need to set it back. I'll need help with that part," Rory directed. The others looked uncertainly at the unconscious Time Lord on the table. Sighing, Rory went over to the cabinets and searched through them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rory groaned, letting his head slump forward and hit it on the cabinet.

Amy came up behind him, concerned. "What's the matter?"

Rory threw his hand out towards the medicine in the cabinet. "All the bottles! They're labeled in a different language! I can't tell what they are."

Amy reached over and swiped a small orange bottle. She squinted, trying to figure out what it said. There was a series of circles on the labels.

She sighed. "It's in Gallifreyan. The TARDIS doesn't translate it." She put the bottle back. "Come on, let's see if there are any in English." Together, the couple searched through all the cabinets and cupboards for something- _anything_- in a language they'd be able to read. There were none. But they did find a brace so they could set the Doctor's dislocated knee back in place.

"Okay, we have a brace, so let's set this knee back," Rory said in confidence, walking back over to the Time Lord. He still wasn't conscious. "Amy, you take his leg there"- he pointed to the Doctor's thigh- "Riddell, you hold his foot, and I'll put my hands here to set the knee." Rory placed his hands below the dislocated knee and took ahold firmly. It sent a jolt of pain through the Doctor, causing him to give a small cry and come back into the world.

"What- what's going on? What're you doing?" the Doctor asked, voice heavy with exhaustion and pain.

"We're resetting your knee," Rory informed. "I was hoping you'd stay under, but I couldn't find anything in English."

"Yeah, my bad." He groaned and interlocked his fingers, setting them on his stomach. "Second to last cabinet on the left, closest to the door, there should be a few dark red bottles. Grab the one with the blue lid. It's a painkiller and a sedative."

Rory glanced over at Nefertiti expectantly. She seemed to get the hint and walked over to the right place and came back with the bottle. The nurse took it.

"How many?" Rory asked.

"Three usually does the trick. Any more and I could end up with internal bleeding," the Doctor said.

"Got it." Rory took three, small blue pills out and handed them to the Time Lord. He swallowed them without complaint. In a matter of moments, his breathing deepened and he was asleep.

"Alright, let's do this," Rory said. The three braced themselves and Rory pushed down on the knee, pushing the bone downwards at the same time. The Doctor wailed in his sleep and gripped the edges of the bed harshly. Rory grimaced and checked the knee. It wasn't back in the right place yet. He repeated the motions again, earning yet another screech from the Time Lord. But his efforts worked, and the knee was set. The brace was put on and tightened.

"Thanks everyone. I just need to reinforce the rib bandages and that's it. He should be fine," Rory informed. He retrieved some bandages and rewrapped the Doctor's broken ribs.

Amy approached the Time Lord once again and set a hand on his forehead. He was a bit warm, but that was natural with what had happened to him. She ran a hand through his already mussed up hair.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" she asked. Rory glanced up from where he was setting ice on the Doctor's knee.

"Yeah. When we get back to Earth, he'll need some rest, but that's it," Rory said. "He heals fast. I'm sure he'll be back on his feet and running from some alien creature on the planet Mars in less than a week. A day or two, maybe three, is my guess. Perhaps shorter, perhaps longer, I don't know." Rory shrugged.

"Hmm." Amy strutted over to her husband and put her arms on his shoulders. "Thanks for looking after him. I'm just saying because I'm sure he won't."

"Yeah, I figured." Rory leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Uh. . Eeeeewwww, kiss somewhere else, if you don't mind!" the Doctor grouched. He crossed his arms in a huff over his bandaged chest and immediately cried out in pain.

Rory rolled his eyes and Amy let go of him so he could check on the Time Lord. "You need to be careful. Don't go breaking-"

"My heart!" the Doctor called out in excitement, throwing his hands up. All he got were blank stares. "That's the part where you sing "I couldn't if I tried"."

"Doctor. . ." Amy muttered, rubbing her nose, "please don't."

"Hey, Rory set me up." The Doctor pointed accusingly at the nurse, who started to protest, but was cut off by the Time Lord's continued ramblings. "And on the track of. . . whatever we were talking about, it's time we stop this ship from getting blown up with dinosaurs on it."

"Excuse me? Did you say blown up?" Brian asked incredulously.

"Yes, as missiles are going to be launched at this vessel if it gets close to the Earth's atmosphere." The Doctor sat up abruptly and swung his legs over the edge of the cot.

Rory's eyes widened and he desperately tried to get the Time Lord back into the cot, but he was too far away. "Wait, Doctor-!"

The Time Lord dropped too much pressure on his injured knee and he let out a cry, collapsing to the floor. Rory was already at his side and trying to get him back on the cot.

"You foolish. . . um, alien! You need to stay off your knee for a bit," Rory admonished, giving the Time Lord a stern glare. The Doctor growled and furrowed his eyebrows.

"But the dinosaurs-!"

"No. The dinosaurs will have to wait." Rory grabbed the Time Lord's legs and rotated him so that his whole body was on the cot once again. The Doctor wailed in exasperation and slumped back on the cot, completely flat.

"But we've only six hours! And not even that!"

"Well," Amy started, "maybe if you hadn't been so reckless you wouldn't have gotten hurt," she chastised.

The Doctor snorted. "I was not being 'reckless.'" He rolled his eyes at the word.

"Uh, yeah ya were," Rory agreed, earning a quick glare from the Doctor.

"How?"

"What about at the part where you stood watching the dinosaurs?" Rory suggested.

"Instead of running away from them, like a _sensible_ person?" Amy scolded. She put her hands on her hips.

The Doctor sat there with a look of panic on his face, his usual one. "I see. My bad." 

* * *

**If you'd like to see the Doctor go through saving the day, let me know and I'll make another chapter. ;) Because for now, this is just a short one-shot. **


End file.
